


In war for the love of you (Tonight any dream will do)

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Winter War, mentions of past Russification
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve momento di pace, e Finlandia e Russia tentano di avere una discussione sul passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In war for the love of you (Tonight any dream will do)

 

Il suo viso è pallido, più del solito, e smunto. Le sue labbra sono blu per il freddo, quando le socchiude appena per rilasciare un’esile voluta di fumo. I suoi occhi violacei fissano un punto lontano, perso nel bianco.

Oh, non che  _lui_  non sia abituato al freddo, sarebbe ridicolo anche solo pensarlo - ma non lo sono i suoi soldati, giovani del sud scaraventati senza troppe cerimonie nell’inverno più duro delle loro vite. Si sente un po’ offeso, in effetti - crede davvero che sia troppo insignificante per sprecare energie combattendo seriamente contro di lui?

Beh, non c’è problema: lo farà ricredere. Se non è cambiato troppo dai vecchi tempi, probabilmente si starà già ricredendo - ha troppa esperienza in questo genere di cose per non capire.

\- Non eri felice, con me? - chiede Russia all’improvviso, riportando il suo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo con occhi larghi e confusi e paradossalmente innocenti, da bambino. Finlandia sbatte le palpebre, e apre la bocca e la richiude, e pensa - spera - di aver sentito male. Russia continua a fissarlo.

Poi Finlandia guarda il fucile abbandonato ai suoi piedi, pronto ad essere ripreso in mano subito in caso di bisogno, e poi ritorna a guardare Russia. Come risposta, dovrebbe bastargli.

Ma Russia scuote la testa, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra pallide - come a ricordargli che Finlandia è qui seduto sulla neve accanto a lui, al  _nemico_ , a parlare tranquillamente sotto un cielo nero e freddo cosparso di stelle congelate. E Finlandia non può ribattere nulla, né può - vuole - provare a giustificare questo momento. Allora, rimane in silenzio e scrolla le spalle.

Russia gli porge una sigaretta, e lui la prende dalla sua mano cercando di non sfiorare le sue dita paffute e gelide - quelle dita che senza alcuno sforzo può immaginare macchiate del sangue dei suoi uomini. Lo sguardo che l’altro gli riserva dopo quel gesto è seccato e, anche se è difficile dirlo, forse persino ferito. - Ti ho dato tutta l’autonomia di cui avevi bisogno, me lo ricordo bene - gli dice, risentimento nella sua voce e un broncio da bambino capriccioso sul volto: - Il mio regalo per il nuovo Granducato. Ma nemmeno quello ti è bastato.

Oh, beh, guarda che bell’argomento ha tirato fuori adesso.  _Titoli._ Per Finlandia non hanno mai avuto molta importanza: sono solo parole vuote, piccole concessioni frivole che in realtà non determinano le azioni di nessuno. - Non è un regalo se poi te lo riprendi - ribatte, cercando l’accendino nella tasca del cappotto bianco. Lo trova, e accendere la sigaretta tra le sue dita è una buona scusa per distogliere lo sguardo, almeno per un po’.

Non gli dirà quanto sia umiliante, ripensandoci ora, il fatto di aver avuto per la prima volta la sua libertà come  _regalo_ , sottoforma di un breve, inconsistente guizzo di clemenza di un padrone nei confronti di un sottoposto. Non gli dirà quanto sia stato  _bello_  allora, quando era così ingenuo e disorientato e il suo mondo era appena cambiato per sempre - di quanto all’inizio avesse avuto paura di Russia e del futuro, e di quanto si fosse sentito felice quando i suoi timori si erano rivelati vani.

La notte scivola via, nel silenzio e nel gelo e nel sapore amaro del fumo sulla lingua. Poi … - Ti trattavo meglio di lui. Lo sai, Tino - dice Russia, e il suo tono è sicuro e le sue labbra tese in una linea dura. La cenere cade piano dalla sua sigaretta, grigia sulla neve candida.

Russia gli ha dato il suo primo assaggio di autonomia, di  _dignità._  Russia non l’ha mai chiamato _moglie_ per poi ignorare il suo disagio e le sue proteste, non l’ha mai paragonato a una donna e per un po’ non l’ha nemmeno trattato come un servo, e c’è stato un tempo in cui Finlandia ha davvero creduto che non avrebbe mai preteso nulla da lui. Ma, in fondo, non è mai stato abbastanza - nemmeno prima che le cose cambiassero.

\- Lo so, Ivan - mormora Tino, prima di alzarsi in un movimento lento e stanco e buttare per terra la sigaretta. La spegne sotto la suola di uno stivale.

\- Ma lo amavi - ribatte Ivan, e poi si alza anche lui. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, quando chiede: - Amavi anche me? - Tino non risponde. Non ce n’è bisogno.

Quando si salutano - per l’ultima volta, forse - le labbra di Russia sono fredde sulle sue, e la sua bocca sa di fumo. E Finlandia sa che hanno lo stesso sapore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> … Non guardatemi così. Ѐ solo che questi due sono tanto belli e angst insieme.  
> Il titolo viene da Come Cover Me dei Nightwish.
> 
>  
> 
> Sulla Guerra d’Inverno: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_War  
> Sulla Russificazione della Finlandia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russification_of_Finland


End file.
